This application is a request for funds to support the travel of young investigators to attend the XVIIth International Symposium on Retinal Degeneration (RD2016) to be held in Kyoto, Japan on September 19-24, 2016. This meeting is a satellite of the XXIIth Biennial Meeting of the International Society for Eye Research (ISER), to be held in Tokyo, Japan September 24-28, 2016. Since the first RD meeting in 1984, we have focused on macular degeneration and inherited retinal degenerations that affect photoreceptors and the retinal pigment epithelium. The RD2016 meeting will focus on Gene Therapy, Optogenetic Therapy, Stem Cell Therapy with various progenitors, and Small Molecules for Neuroprotection. The Specific Aims of the XVIIth International Symposium on Retinal Degeneration are: 1. To enhance the emerging careers of 20 young investigators (including women and underrepresented minorities) in retinal degeneration research by supporting all of their expenses to attend the meeting. 2. To provide a forum for dissemination of the most recent advances in the state of knowledge on the pathophysiologic mechanisms of acquired, inherited, and age-related retinal degenerations, and new therapeutic approaches. 3. To create an environment that will facilitate the exchange of novel ideas among basic and clinician scientists and generate the opportunity for vision scientists of all ethnic groups and social backgrounds to meet and establish research collaborations.